


三件套番外③“孩儿ta爸”

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 被lof屏蔽的③





	三件套番外③“孩儿ta爸”

三件套番外③孩儿ta爸

 

 

“小刚舅舅…”  
当三岁的小外甥女第四次跑来推开厨房的门之后，堂本刚终于摘下了围裙，洗干净手，抱起她擦了擦眼角的泪痕。  
“那个叔叔，不知道为什么……就很害怕……”  
小可爱一边说一边紧紧搂住他的脖子，贴着自己的耳朵发出了她做噩梦之后才会出现的声音。

客厅里，堂本光一坐在地毯上抬头望向他，失落的眉头中间几乎形成了一道沟壑，嘴巴罕见的向下撇，眼神里满是委屈，手里无意识的转动着拨浪鼓，发出了“这不能怪我”的声响。

如此的情景也让堂本刚说不出一句生气的话来，只能在心里默念，唉……三十几岁的大男人怎么就对付不了小孩子呢。

 

“mikki，你要和舅舅玩的话，作为交换，我们就得吃这个叔叔做的饭，愿意吗？”

“啊……可是我不要……”  
小女孩刚下去的哭腔又上线了，眼眶里下一秒就可以留下泪水，满是委屈的和他说。  
“我想吃小刚舅舅做的饭…”

地毯上传来一阵急促的拨浪鼓打击的声音，好像在抗议又好像在求助。堂本刚无奈的笑了起来，看来今天自己的确任务艰巨。

 

“那这样吧——mikki和舅舅一起！你来做我的小帮手好吗？”

“好！！！”  
稚嫩的脸颊终于有了一丝笑意和期待，地毯上的拨浪鼓发出了沉重的叹息。

 

堂本刚的姐姐姐夫刚好来东京参加朋友的结婚典礼，带小孩的任务自然就落到了他的身上。  
同时也意味着落在了堂本光一的身上。  
以喜欢小孩，但一定会被小孩讨厌出名的，堂本光一老师身上。

他曾经也产生质疑，真的有这种人存在吗？喜欢什么就被什么讨厌。直到后来遇到那个叫做松本¹的学生，心里才好受了一些。  
毕竟自己还算有努力的空间是吧。

 

“你想把胡萝卜切成什么样子呢？”

“五角星！花！小兔子！小狗！小猫！”

“嗯——那我们先从简单的开始好不好？”

“好！”

 

一大一小的背影多温馨多快乐啊！  
堂本光一扒着厨房的门框，灵魂已经在上边留下了一排排的牙印。

 

“哇——小刚舅舅好厉害啊！是pan酱！”  
小mikki拿起他稍稍费了些心思才切好的一片，虽然只是大概的一个雏形，但也让她开心的不得了。  
“你看哦——是汪酱诶~”  
小孩子就是小孩子，有了开心事立马就能恢复元气，她甚至愿意向刚才“吓哭”自己的人展示。

 

还沉浸在悲伤气氛里的人突然被cue到，这让他有一瞬的恍惚，随后立即挤出一个自认为柔和的笑容，激动得拍着手掌疯狂点头——  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！好~厉害啊！好~可爱哦！！！”

第一次听到老师拿婴儿语气讲话的堂本刚扑哧一下笑了出来。平常不苟言笑的人，此刻为了讨一个小孩子的欢心，脸上一派笑意横生。但好在笑容里爱心十足，那一点僵硬的违和感也就不值得被耳提面命了。

 

“舅舅，你还会什么啊~”  
小宝贝抬起头，充满期待的圆眼睛盯着他看。

“那个叔叔会小汽车哦~”  
他灵机一动，趁机把孩子的注意力引向刚才还被嫌弃的人身上。

果然还是小刚舅舅的作用大，她坐在宝宝椅上转头看向他，一句话都没有讲，但小小的身体整个都在透露着期待。

 

堂本老师的第一反应是，你们家里的人都这么可爱这么要命吗？

“…要——要——要一起—做——小——汽车吗？”

 

在他好似舌头打结或者短了一截般的说出这句话之后，堂本同学终于憋不住的大笑了出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老师！你是机器人吗！哈哈哈哈哈……”

“那叔叔你站这边…”  
小女孩指了指自己还空着的左手边，有些怯怯的邀请他。

 

从堂本刚手里接过小刀，他拿起一片胡萝卜，大概比划了一下，虽然自己画画不好，但汽车应该不在话下。  
可他还是高估自己了，当切了半天还没个造型的时候小姑娘开口了，不过是在和她的小刚舅舅说话。

“舅舅，这个叔叔真的会小汽车吗…”

“会的会的！我会的！”  
当事人着急的解释到。  
“再等一下下哦…”  
但其实手里捏着的小刀已经不知道下一步该往哪里走了。

这时候堂本刚从背后伸手戳了戳他并指向了冰箱，示意他上边有一个汽车形状的冰箱贴，这才挽救了僵局。

 

等他弄好几个小汽车，堂本刚也开始将准备好的汉堡肉下锅。这时候他和小姑娘的关系已经好到可以抱在怀里念故事书了。

 

趁锅盖盖上的时候堂本刚探头向客厅看了一眼，堂本光一盘腿坐在地毯上，小mikki就坐在他怀里，两人你一句我一句的讲着她带来的绘本。

 

“小猪和小猴子吃着吃着——”

“突然看见了一只小老鼠！”

“小老鼠望着它们，显得非常——”

“可怜……”  
她突然变了语调，用委屈的声音说了下去，饱满的感情让堂本光一很是震惊。他接着念了下去：

“小猪棒棒说——”

“‘小老鼠，你是不是也想吃啊?’”  
小mikki抬起头望着他，眨巴的眼睛仿佛会说话。好像她就是那只发问的小猪，自己则是那只小老鼠。

“小老鼠——”

“摇摇头……”  
果不其然也跟着摇头。

“浑身都——”

“瑟瑟发抖！”  
一把抱住自己的身体，小小的脊背真的抖了起来。可爱的反应让堂本光一既惊讶又惊喜。

pan公主的下巴就搭在小女孩的脚丫上，大概是无意间伸出舌头的时候舔到脚心的痒痒肉，她扬起头开怀的笑了出声，也惹得堂本光一咯咯咯的笑。  
和谐美好的样子，俨然就是父女俩。  
如果可以的话，老师一定会是个好父亲。

 

厨房里传来水蒸气顶撞锅盖的声音，提醒他午饭时刻的到来。

“要来盛饭的举手——”  
他向客厅喊了一声。

回答他的是一高一低，两个“我！”的声音。

 

晚上小mikki被父母接走的时候已经睡着了，在堂本刚的小小催化下她和堂本光一处的很好。一下午除了听这位舅舅讲了一大串听不懂的科学知识，还骑在他脖子上，说是去了什么糖果王国，一起征服了整个宇宙。和最开始被吓哭的完全是两个人。

 

送走姐姐一家人，堂本刚才伸着懒腰打了一个哈欠。光一老师体贴的从身后靠了过来给他一个放松身体的支撑点，细细的亲吻留恋在露出的脖颈上，嘴里含糊着和他说：  
“她好聪明啊，那些故事书她都背下了，我说什么她都能接上下一句。而且她感情好丰富……”

“姐姐培养的好习惯。”

“我来洗碗，你去沙发上歇着，今晚一起泡澡吧~”

堂本光一的情绪还是很高涨，就这么拥着堂本刚把他带到了沙发上。任由老师将自己安置好，他才拉住起身要离开的人，在嘴唇印下一个轻轻的吻，理了理对方的刘海说：  
“今天辛苦啦~奖励你的~”

堂本光一笑着顺势也倒向旁边，靠在他的肩上与他十指相扣。

“啊~~超开心的…今天。你也辛苦了，带小孩子真的好不容易啊，姐姐也辛苦了。”

“哼哼哼哼哼~快洗碗吧，我去放水。”

“好嘞！”  
说着便从沙发上垂直蹦达了起来。

“喂……怎么觉得累的只有我一个人啊……”

 

 

晚上，浴缸里，当堂本刚被/////顶/\/\/\弄/////的说不出一句完整的话的时候，他突然意识到，也许累的真的只有自己。

被跨坐在身下的人突然放缓了动作，开口说到——

“你……可以叫一声吗？”

小刚同学完全不能理解，自己不是一直…一直有在叫的嘛……

“什…嗯……哈……什么啊………”

“‘お父さん’这种……"

堂本刚的脸一下就从脖子根开始变得更加红艳，不就是带了一天小孩，他怎么就这么……这么厚脸皮的要求自己……

“好不好嘛……”  
带着撒娇的语气听起来就像在央求自己菜里汤里不要放香菜一样普通，|||||下||||||身|||||还在水里不断被||||||填||||||满||||||，堂本刚没有力气做多余的思考。

小身板根本无力招架上下的共同夹击，他终于在破碎的///呻\\\\\\\吟|||||声里呢喃出了一句更加凌乱的“お父さん”，结果是换来了一场更疯狂的/////顶\\\\\\\\\\\弄||||||。  
从水中到床上，堂本光一痴痴地一遍遍问他“都这么多次了你怎么还没怀)(孕”，小刚同学被气到一边摇晃还在一边翻白眼，硬是逼着自己吐槽了一句“去问你高中生物老师”才昏睡过去。

 

第二天在酸痛中醒来，下午还有面试要参加的人就此发誓，以后再也不会答应那个变态的这种要求了！

 

 

PS.¹润润喜欢小动物 但一定会被讨厌的梗  
润润么么哒哒哒


End file.
